Match 000431
Category:Title MatchesCategory:Matches Combatants Wolf Pack vs Jason James & Argonauts Match Text April 1, 1979 Mississippi Coliseum Jackson, MS Littleton climbs into the ring. He picks up the mic and begins the announcement. “Ladies and gentlemen, our main event this evening is the first ever match for the Mississippi Valley Wrestling Six-Man Tag Team Title. It is set for one fall with an hour time limit. The referee for the match is Marty Gentz.” The crowd cheers. “Werewolves of London” by Warren Zevon begins to play. All four members of the Wolf Pack follow Lyla Foxx down the aisle to the ring. Red, Black and White climb into the ring. Lyla and Grey stay on the outside. Littleton says, “Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Lyla Foxx, from the Backwoods, at a total combined weight of 789 pounds … the Wolf Pack … Red, Black and White!” The crowd cheers wildly. The music changes to “Cold, Cold Heart” by Hank Williams Sr. Jason leads the larger Argonauts to the ring and they climb in opposite the Wolf Pack. The crowd boos. Littleton continues, “Their opponents, from Mount Olympus, at a total combined weight of 860 pounds … Jason and the Argonauts!!” The crowd boos terribly. The Argonauts leave the ring. So do Black and White. Gentz calls for the bell. Jason and Red circle the ring. They lock up. Red takes Jason down with an arm drag into an armbar. He drives a knee into Jason’s right shoulder. Jason makes his way to his feet. Red applies an arm wringer. Jason screams in pain. Red tags in White. White climbs the turnbuckle and comes off with a double axe handle across Jason’s right arm. White takes Jason down with a fireman’s carry into an armbar. White applies another arm wringer. Jason reaches for the ropes, but White keeps him just out of reach. White tags in Red. Red enters the ring and runs across the ring. White kicks Jason in the midsection. As Jason doubles over, Red leapfrogs over him. White lets go of the armbar as Red bounces back with a running bulldog. Red rolls Jason over, but Jason gets his foot on the bottom rope before Gentz gets into position. Red throws Jason out of the ring. Jason climbs back onto the ring apron. He ducks a wild right hand. Jason snaps Red’s neck over the top rope. Red falls to the mat, and Jason pulls him out of the ring. Red rakes Jason’s eyes and slams his head into the ring apron. Gentz’s count gets to eight before Red rolls back into the ring. Jason rolls back in after him. Red applies a side headlock on Jason. Jason backs into the ropes and shoves Red across the ring. Jason drops him with a shoulderblock. Jason runs into the side ropes. Red lies flat on the mat. Jason skips over him. Red gets back up and leapfrogs over Jason as he runs past. Red takes him across the ring with a monkey flip. Jason slides out of the ring. Red climbs out of the ring. #2 jumps off the ring apron and comes around. White jumps off the apron on the other side. Gentz orders everyone back to their corners. Red grabs Jason and shoves him into the ring. White and #2 return to their corners. Red climbs onto the ring apron. Jason nails him with a forearm. Red falls off the ring apron and rolls into the front-row fans. Jason stumbles over to his corner and tags in #2. Red climbs back into the ring and tags in Black. #2 greets Black with a kneelift into the stomach. He whips Black into the ropes. Black ducks a clothesline and comes off the opposite ropes with a flying shoulderblock. #2 doesn’t budge. Black runs into the side ropes. #2 throws him out of the ring. Black climbs back onto the ring apron. #2 slingshots him back into the ring. Black tries to land on his feet, but his momentum takes him over to his knees. #2 kicks him in the back of the head. Black lands on his face. #2 picks him up and puts him into the Argonaut corner. Jason and #1 leave the corner with their hands up in the air. #2 slams into Black with a kneelift and then a back elbow. #2 whips Black into the opposite ropes. Black tumbles under #2’s boot. #1 nails Black with a kneelift as he hits the ropes. Gentz warns him about interference. #2 tags #1. Argonaut #2 whips him into the turnbuckle. #1 charges the corner, but Black moves out of the way. Black nails #1 with a series of right hands. #2 nails Black from behind with a forearm. The Argonauts whip Black across the ring. Black ducks a double clothesline. Gentz orders #2 to leave the ring. Black leaps through the ropes to the outside. #2 climbs out of the ring. #1 goes over to the ropes. Black grabs his legs and brings him to the mat. Black snaps #1’s right leg over the ring apron. Black climbs into the ring and tags in Red. Argonaut #1 gets back to his feet. Red dropkicks #1 on the right knee. The knee buckles. #1 drops to the mat. Red runs into the ropes and knocks him over with a flying body block. Red applies a front face lock and positions his weight near #1’s neck and shoulders. #1 works his way to his knees. Red adjusts into a side headlock. #1 gets to his feet and picks Red up. He tries to put him on the turnbuckle, but Red kicks off the top turnbuckle into a side snap mare. Red keeps the headlock applied to #1. #1 grabs hold of Red’s tights and pulls him over into a pinfall. Gentz gets into position and counts … one … two … Red kicks out! Argonaut #1 pulls him back over into a pinfall. Gentz counts … one … two … Red kicks out again! White complains about #1 pulling the tights. Red clamps down on the headlock. Gentz warns #1 about the tights. #1 denies any infraction of the rules. Red releases the headlock and gets back to his feet. Red tags in Black as #1 gets to his feet. Black runs through him with a lariat. Black applies an armbar, but #1 tosses him through the ropes with an arm drag. Black rolls to the feet of the ringside fans. Jason drops off the ring apron and grabs Black by the mask. He rolls Black back into the ring. Gentz warns Jason about interfering. Jason pleads innocence. Jason climbs onto the ring apron and is immediately tagged into the ring by #1. Jason climbs the turnbuckle as #1 powerslams Black. Jason comes off the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jason hooks Black’s leg … one … two … Jason pulls Black’s shoulders up! Gentz warns Jason. Jason tags in #2. Jason backs Black into the ropes and whips him across the ring. #2 steps over the top rope. Black skips over Jason only to be leveled with #2’s boot. Jason climbs out of the ring. #2 picks Black high up over his head. After nearly a minute, #2 drops him facefirst to the mat behind his back. #2 taunts Red and White. The Wolf Pack stays right in their corner. Argonaut #2 turns back to Black. Black gets up to his knees. #2 sets him up for a piledriver, but Black blocks it. #2 slams a forearm smash across his back. #2 goes for the piledriver again, but Black counters it with a backdrop. Black crawls for his corner. Jason climbs into the ring and cuts Black off. Gentz shoves Jason back towards his corner. #2 kicks Black in the back of the head. Red and White struggle to get a tag. #2 nails Red and White with right hands. Argonaut #2 runs into the ropes. Grey trips him from the outside. #2’s head slams into Black’s knee. Black reaches over and tags White. White jumps to the top rope and leaps off with the White Noise kneedrop. He rolls #2 over. Gentz gets into position. Grey grabs #2’s foot in the blind spot. Gentz counts … one … two … three! #2 tries to kick out, but he cannot. Littleton grabs the microphone and announces, “The winners of the match and NEW MVW Six-Man Tag Team Champions, are the Wolf Pack!!” Jason climbs into the ring and starts yelling at Gentz. Gentz said he didn’t see anything so he can’t call it. The Argonauts swat at the Wolf Pack as they gather the trophy and leave the ringside area.